Merthur cuddle
by BreesUnicorn
Summary: Arthur and Merlin cuddle through the cold of night after a hunting trip! Not Gwen friendly
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) this is finally my first Merlin fic! i have watched the show since the beginning and I just love it soo much**

**I usually write glee fics so I would love any advice you can give :)**

**This may become a series**

**Dont own merlin**

* * *

Arthur was tired, he legs were cramped from the hours spent on horse and his arms had long since fallen asleep. He had been sent by his father on a hunting trip through the lower towns of Camelot were rabbits had been breeding uncontrollably. Arthur and Merlin had spent the day hunting the rabbits, Merlin frees more than Arthur would care to know, sharing half the rations amongst the surrounding villages before they set off back to Camelot with their own supply. Merlins horse was slung with the hanging rabbits, their bodies thumping rhythmically against his saddle. Merlin himself was as sore as Arthur, having fallen in more rabbit holes. His ankle had begun to swell in his boot from where he had tripped over a root. All in all both men were in terrible moods.

Arthur was looking forward to this trip, it being one of the rare few where he and merlin would go unaccompanied. Both boys had begun seeing each other romantically little over 2 months ago, a midnight kiss sealing the deal and releasing years of hidden affection from both boys. They weren't ready for everyone to know. Gwen had discovered their relationship and had disgustedly insulted the boys making them fearful of how others will react. There was no need to rush, they were new in their love and they were happy within each other. Arthur smiled through his pain at Merlin "We should find camp" Arthur says "the suns beginning to set".

Merlin looks up from where he had been dozing off on the horse. His eyes snap towards Arthurs before smiling and nodding his agreement "There's a clearing up ahead" he replies.

"Since when did you become such a knight?" Arthur teases the raven haired servant before easing his horse to increase his pace. Merlin grins cheekily before chasing after the prince.

Another thing Arthur had discovered with Merlins feelings was magic. After they had kissed and Arthur admitted his affections Merlin had begun crying, Arthur was confused but instantly comforted the boy

_"What's wrong dearest?" Arthur whispered into the boy's larger ear_

_"I- want to Arthur" Merlin hiccupped around his tears "but-but I c-cant date someone and l-lie to them"_

_"What would you lie about?" Arthur concernedly questioned, arms wrapping tighter around the small boy, placing his head on his shoulder._

_"I have magical Arthur, I use it for you" Merlin confesses "Too help you and your destiny" _

_Arthur mouth dropped open as he pushed Merlin off head of his shoulder "Magic?"_

_Merlin nods, wiping his hand across his nose "You're going to turn me in now aren't you?"_

_Arthur looks at the boy, beautiful, happy, brave and good Merlin. He was not the wicked wizards he was informed of. Arthur never thought or would think Merlin could cause harm to anyone. 'Magic isn't bad?' he questions 'or is Merlin just not bad?'_

_"Merlin" Arthur sighs. The pale boy flinches as strong arms grab his shoulder, Arthur however simply brings the boy forwards for a kiss. Merlin gasps, eyes going wide, before he closes them and passionately kisses back. _

"Arthur, earth to Arthur" Merlins voice calls bringing Arthurs mind back from the memory.

"Sorry dear" He grins sheepishly before dismounting his horse and joining Merlin on the floor "Was lost in a memory"

"Really?" Merlin teases, stepping forwards and looping his arms around Arthurs waist "Let me guess remembering all your fancy meetings"

"Of course" Arthur teases "The meeting of your magic"

Merlin throws his head back and laughs. Arthur chuckles along before pulling the smaller boy forwards for a kiss. "How about you start us a fire while I unpack"

"Hmmm" Merlin pretends to consider before his eyes flash gold and a small fire burns within the middle of the camp site "I'll get the wood" he whispers into Arthurs ear before walking out into the woods. Arthur smiles at the retreating figure '_I'm in over my head'_

Once night has fallen, both boys sit around the fire full from a miniature feast. Arthur lounges against his bedroll, rubbing his stomach lazily. "I'm so full" he groans earning a chuckle from Merlin. The warlock has long since packed up all the supplies onto the horses, ready to set out on first light. Now he rests against Arthurs legs, smiling up at the handsome prince. A cool breeze breaks through the clearing, causing both men to shiver.

"I think that's the cue for sleep" Arthur informs before the both separate to roll out their rolls.

Arthur falls asleep quickly, wrapped up within his warm blankets. Merlin however doesn't sleep, his blankets a thin and worn, he moves closer towards the fire but the breeze still freezes him to the bone. '_You need more meat on those skinny bones of yours'_ Arthurs voice teases in his head. He now wishes he did, or had something to keep him warm. He watches the light of the fire as it dances across Arthurs sleeping face, his body and mind dead to the world. '_Maybe if I sneak closer I'll be warm' _Merlin thinks before dragging his bed so he lies in front of the man. He faces his lover and smiles and the innocent and calm face before him. The smiles falls as another shiver passes through his body, causing his teeth to chatter.

Arthur groans in his sleep, the sound of fabric rustling and teeth chattering had woken him up. Peeking through his bedroll he sees a sight that almost breaks his heart. Merlin shivers, his blue eyes full of misery as they meet with the princes. "Merlin" Arthur sighs tiredly

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Merlin weakly says as his teeth continue to clatter.

"Come on" Arthur prompt, opening the corner of his blanket in invitation. Merlin watches in confusion before he realises the offer. He quickly crawls between the blankets, pressing his back against the strong chest behind him. Arthur slings his arms and the blankets around the small body, pulling the boy closer to his warmth. Merlin sighs happily at the warm, holding back giggles as Arthur's breath tickles his neck. "mmm love you" Merlin sleepily mutters. Arthur snuggles closer, pushing merlins top up as he rests his warm hand upon to pale stomach. "Mmm I love you too"

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) I am so sorry for my lack of update, I started my next 'big' fic for glee as well as having a horrible batch of tonsilitis**

**Thank you all for the kind response you're the sweetest things :)**

**I don't own Merlin**

* * *

It was that time of year again, another one of Camelot's never ending battle season. Knights clad brightly in crested clothes trotted proudly into Camelot upon noble horses, servants riding between them laden down with expensive bags. No one doubted they did not belong to them. Merlin groaned he really hated these events. Arthur had rehired George to assist Merlin as the flurry of servants ran around Camelot preparing the event. '_Sword fighting it seems to be this time' _Merlin thinks internally, plotting how many ways another noble could try to take Arthurs life.

Uther himself had decided to compete in the tournament, which is how it led to Merlin sitting in the stifling warm armoury, George himself sitting closely next to him continuing his lecture to Merlin about different types of polish. George continues to sneak up closer to Merlin throughout the day, the raven hair boy subtly moves father and father away as he nods along faking his involvement in the conversation.

"This polish is my favourite" George say, catching Merlins attention as he pulls out a small silver tin "It's made up of soda ash, wax, tallow and oil to make boots waterproof, it has a faint odour that drives me mad"

Merlin looked into the tin, all sense of interest lost "That's some nice polish" he politely fakes before turning his back on the boy again, resuming polishing Arthurs chest piece. '_Sure I may be your boyfriend prat but if you do this to me again I won't hesitate to give you those donkey ears you love so much'. _Warmth surrounds his body once more and he barely contains a groan of annoyance as George continues talking in his monotone voice.

"Do you want to know the name?" his breath ghost over Merlins face when he turns to face the boy once more. Merlin chokes on the smell '_Seriously even his breath smells of polish'_

"Indulge me" he answers barely paying attention, he starts polishing Arthurs boots as the body moves closer. When a hand rest on his thigh Merlins head snaps up, George groans as their foreheads bump together. He glares slightly before returning his hand higher up on Merlins thigh "Merlin polish" he whispers before leaning forwards to plant a kiss on Merlin's unwilling lip. Merlin shoves weakly at the imposing body. George simply increases his pressure on Merlin's thigh, grabbing onto the pale face with his spare hand. He kisses Merlin despite the constant struggle, he tries to breach his tongue through Merlins closed lips.

"What is this?!" A voice screeches causing George to fall back. Merlin struggles to breath out of shock of what just happened '_What was that?'_ the sound of a body connecting with metal brings him back to reality. Arthur stands aggressively over the ginger boy, his arms pushing his small body roughly into the cupboard.

"Arthur?" Merlin asks confused, the blonde boys gaze falls from where he's glaring and loving cast down upon lovers shocked face.

"What did you think you were doing?" Arthur growls in Georges face. The other boy holds his hands up in surrender, his head shaking with fear.

"Nothing milord, nothing at all sire" George rushes out quickly. His eyes land on where Merlins is shaking on the floor, he pleads with his eyes for the boy to help him.

"Don't you look at him" Arthur growls, he pulls George forwards before shoving his body back into the metal.

"Arthur stop" Merlin pleas, he shakily makes his way towards the boy and pulls his arms off Georges trembling form.

"Merlin" he warns as he continues to glare from Merlin grasp before whispering to his lover "He needs to learn to never touch anyone unwilling"

"Will you do it again?" Merlin asks from behind Arthurs frame, ignoring the way the blonde prince wraps a possessive arm around his waist.

"No-o, no I swear I n-never will again" George pleas before looking over at Merlin "I'm sorry"

"Leave" Arthur demands causing George to go pale "You are hereby banished from this castle, you may remain in Camelot but if you set foot into my castle, or near Merlin, again I will persecute you. Do you understand these terms?"

"B-but what about my job?" George pleas "P-please I won't do it again j-just don't do t-this"

"Do you understand these terms?" Arthur repeats sternly, pulling Merlins face into his neck as though to protect him from the words being spoken.

"Yes sire" George agrees gloomily with a bow directed to the prince his picks up his tins of polish and swiftly exits the room.

"Arthur that was a bit too much" Merlin pouts from Arthurs neck, he pushes the body off him so he can level out a glare on the stubborn prince.

"Hmm I don't think you mind" Arthurs grins at the slightly taller boy "I don't think anyone minds"

"Might be true" Merlin pouts causing Arthur to bark out his laughter. Moving forwards he grabs onto Merlins crossed arms before saying "I let polish head stay in Camelot did I not?"

"Sure sure you're the greatest and kindest person of all time, they should make you a prince so you can be a Royal Clotpole" Merlin teases as he continues to mock pout in Arthurs face, the prince bumps their noses together and both facades break. Merlin chuckles into Arthurs neck as the prince laughs above his head.

"Thank you I don't know what I would have done" Merlin whispers against his necks, Arthur shivers in delight.

"I don't know if you remember this but you have magic" Arthur whispers back "You could beat all those noblemen outside without any weapon, a perverted servant would be easy feet"

Merlin giggles happily before saying "Can I just settle for cheating on this polish job?"

"Of course my dear of course"

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
